Yet I Remember
by VanG Ziggy ZA
Summary: KOOL An Actual Xenosaga link! Anyway, this poem is from MOMO's point of few, during the duration of Game 1.


Ziggy's Corner: This is my first time to do a Xenosaga Poem. Not my first fanpoem, but my first XENOSAGA Poem, just so you know, LOL. It's from Momo's thought about friends and family. I hope you enjoy it.

YET I REMEMBER

From the time I open my eyes I saw nothing but shadows, cold and alone,

Yet I remembered his voice, strong kind and assuring, giving me a mystic strength

Taken from a building, to a ship, to a building, to a temple, shadows wrap around me,

Yet I remember his voice, calming me, bringing many to abandon their sins and atone.

Strange men and woman ask me questions, their words harsh and bitter, on edge,

Yet I remember how she took me aside, and stared at me with such soft, sad eyes

Studied, and questioned, patted and feed, and yet I could not feel any more alone,

Yet I remembered his love, his hopes and his prayers, and I resolve myself with sighs.

A year goes by, and then another and as I play one day in the park, darkness takes me

Yet I remembered his face from his picture, and how mommy would tell be to be brave,

Thrown into a dark cell, threatened with being dissected, I wait for a bright light,

Yet I remember as the guards drop to the ground, and a hero brings his might.

Free from my bars, we run, ignoring the alarm, fighting, slipping through shadows,

Yet I remember his bravery, his determination and his strength to get us through

Toward a man with a fiery sword a battle ensued, men struggled for their cause,

Yet I remember as explosives blow, and we flee for space's soothing free air.

Chased by ships with no pilots, multi-colored lights flash us by,

Yet I remembered a voice, a ship, and new friends to be made

On board their ship new fights begin, robots drop from the sky,

Yet I remember as we gathered strength, victory and safety sweet.

Brought to a new ship, and to him, red hair and brown eyes of a god,

Yet I remember my heart skipping as if to the tone of a magical beat,

Together we played on the beach, laughing and splashing water and having fun

Yet I remember the shadows that wrapped around the ship like a fog.

Cast as criminals, looked in bars, the Federation scoured from the truth,

Yet I remember as he knocked her to the floor, his eyes sorrowful, and strong

To KOS-MOS we ran, as if demons were on our heels, and into a new world we went

Yet I remembered both of them by my side, my pillars that would never prove wrong.

Truth was found, new riddles were abound, friends, foes, what was to be believed?

Yet I remember my friends their confusion, but determination to smash the dark

Free from the false charge of treason most foul, I could say we were relieved.

Yet as light began to shine, and peace came at last, new darkness arose that was so vast.

The Gnosis took control, people were screaming and falling in bloody pools,

Yet I remember the love that I felt, to protect and serve these people

Our strength was raised ever greater that day, and monsters vanquished to the dark,

Yet I remember his foul shadow, and the strike of his hand, his cruelty of his laughter.

I awoke yet once more in darkness, and followed the path, to darkness it took me,

Yet I remember those bodies, with faces of my own, like broken flowers cast aside

And I felt myself in his grip, his will forced onto mine, so dark that I couldn't see,

Yet I remembered hope, a light so pure, and they came for me, my pillars of strength.

A fight broke out between the white haired villain and the light,

Yet I remembered the giant we found together and Shion summoned to aide our plight

Down went Albedo, and down went the other foe, and off we went to home

Yet I remember his grin and his lust for death, again we went to the dark dome.

A second fight with the madman broke out, our love against his hate,

Yet I remember how he refused to give up, leaving a monster built of evil

With our energy and our love, the mystic powers headed our prayers,

Yet I remember gathering there at the end of the race, a light so bright I was blinded.

And I remember my pillars of strength two, one a father another something quite new

And so I gathered with those who I consider my family and friends,

And so I remember the love that I felt that day how it stuck to us like glue

And so will I remember forever more.

_**I know it's a little different, but I'm hoping that its also quite good too. It's been a long time since I've played Xenosaga, so I hope I've kept Momo's innocence and purity in this poem. Please read and review, and let me know. **_


End file.
